It's all about the Heart
by Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison
Summary: Updated chapter 5! Nanami and Luc are spending the whole day together! but Viktor Interrupts at the good part...
1. Default Chapter

It's all about the heart

It's a beautiful night and our Hero Is sitting up on a hill under a tree gazing at the stars and moon that lit up the night's sky. Little did he know that someone was watching him, hidden in shadows, thinking,

"I wish you could know the feeling that are hidden deep inside me, maybe one day I will tell you that…I love you.

" Riou felt a shiver down his spine and thought that someone was watching him so he swiftly stood up and grabbed his ton fan and stood in a fighting position,

"Who's there?" His eyes searched everywhere but he couldn't see anyone and thought, "It must have been the wind." And went back inside. The person was still hidden in shadows and said,

"All in good time Riou, you will find out!"

The next morning Nanami woke up and smiled at the beautiful sunlight beating down on her face and yawned, "Wow! What a great morning! Better go and wake up the others!" An evil smile crept onto her face as she headed for Riou and Jowy's room with a bucket of cold water in her hand.

'SLASH' "NANAMI!!!" Both Riou and Jowy said in union. The next thing you know Riou and Jowy are chasing Nanami around Dragoon castle, soaking wet.

"We'll get you for this Nanami!" They yelled waking nearly everyone up in the castle!

"Well it's not my fault you two are lazy heads!" Laughed Nanami.

"Can't we have one day that we can wake up DRY?!"

"Hmm……………………Nope!"

Hidden from a distance someone was watching them or more precisely someone. That someone was Nanami. How graceful she looked in his eyes, her laughs, smiles, looks and her personality. She was everything to him but it was hard for him to confess to her that he loved her. He thought for a little and then walked away.

"Come on slow couches lets go to Hai Yo for breakfast!" Nanami jumped

"Alright Nanami let me just but my boots on!" rushed Riou

"I'll meet you two there!" And off she ran to Hai Yo's to grab some breakfast before everyone else could.

"Alright done, Jowy you coming?" Questioned Riou

"I'll catch up in a min, save me a seat?"

"Sure, but hurry!"

"Alright" And off ran Riou to catch up with Nanami but Jowy was still sitting there thinking things through before getting up and jogging over to Hai Yo's for some breakfast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N- well this is just a starter to well start things off basically. Also I'll try to continue soon

Please review and tell me if I should continue! Please no flames! And I've only just started and it will hopefully get better soon!

Anyways keep on smiling

Jade McDohl ^_^


	2. Wanna fight?

It's all about the Heart

A/N Well I've got my 1st review!!  Thanks Bot!!!!!!! (Is that It?) Well here's the next chap and I've made it longer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wow breakfast was good don't you think Jowy?" Questioned Riou

"Yeah it was ok. Say where's Nanami?"

"Don't know, I think she's still in there eating!" Laughed Riou

"Who are you laughing at lil' Bro?"

"Err…………….no one!" Jumped Riou

"Alright. Hey Jowy are you ok? You look dazed." Nanami asked Jowy with a concerned look on her face.

"…………………………..Yeah just thinking, Hey there's Pilika! PILIKA!!" Shouted Jowy at the top of his lungs and also trying to change the subject.

"Wow Jowy, you don't have to burst our ear drums you know!" Nanami and Riou said in union

"Sorry guys." As a large sweat drop fell down the back of his head. "Well look on the bright side, here comes Pilika.

"Uncle Jowy, why did you scream so loud? It nearly burst my ear drums!"

(Jowy falls down anime style) "Hehehe err……………..never mind"

"Why don't we go outside for some fresh air? Huh?" Said Riou trying to change the subject.

"Err…………..yeah lets go outside for a while." 

Everyone walked outside for some fresh air and everyone was having a nice chat until Fitcher came up to Riou and said there was an important meeting that he has to attend to.

"Sorry guys, I have to go! I'll see you all later k?"

"Sure" They all said in union and off ran Fitcher and Riou to the VIP (Very important people) room. (A/N I'm not gonna talk about the meeting coz I'm not good at that sort of stuff and also, it's boring! Lol)

(Back to the others) 

"You guy's I'm gonna go and do some training so I'll be in the dojo if you need me k?" Nanami said to break the silence.

"Yeah I'll see you later Nanami."

"Yeah see ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" (A/N Don't ask!)

'Yeah I know' thought Jowy

And off jogged Nanami in the direction of the dojo.

"I'm gonna go Uncle Jowy! I want to visit Yuzu at the barn k?"

"Alright Pilika I'll see ya later and be careful!"

And off ran Pilika to see Yuzu and Jowy was left all alone with his thoughts. (A/N Shall we see what he's thinking? Hmm…of course!)

'I feel so lonely. Why? Maybe I could…Na I would just be intruding and will make Riou upset and I wouldn't want that! Well maybe I'll just go take a bath to clear things.' (A/N I know you would be expecting more but hey some of his info will be saved for later!)

And Jowy slowly walked over to the baths to clear his mind.

(In the Dojo with Nanami)

"Alright time to do some training!" Nanami said with lots of spirit

"Do you mind if I join?" Asked someone in a deep voice

"Who's that? Oh it's you Luc! You scared me a bit there!"

"Well that's one of my favourite things to do!" Laughed Luc

(Nanami punches him in the arm playfully) "Hey! Watch what you say or you will pay!" (A/N Hey that rhymes)

 "Ha! Bring it on!" Luc challenged

"Gladly!" The next thing, Nanami jumps up into the air and does and high kick but Luc easily blocks.

"Is that all you've got? Give me more!" 

"Oh! I'm just getting warmed up!" And swiftly Nanami got on the floor and knocked him off his feet with her leg.

"Impressive but not good enough."  As soon as he said that, he grabbed her arm and through her over his head and back onto the floor.

"I must say you are very well trained!" Commented Nanami

"Well your not so bad yourself, Nanami." He commented back. "You wanna continue this battle?"

"Gladly" 

And the both of them started fighting each other (A/N Friendly off course silly) but in the end Luc won by a hair and Nanami was a little upset.

"Oh well. I'll have to train harder then." Muttered Nanami

"Allow me to help." Offered Luc 

"Would you? That would be great!" Chirped Nanami

Slowly Luc approached Nanami and held his arms around her firmly.

"But first, let me make you feel better." And Luc lowered his head to claim Nanami's lips.

Nanami wanted to pull away but couldn't. Partly because Luc was stronger then her and partly because she wanted him to!

Luc was getting closer to her lips and was about to claim them when he heard someone coming and pulled away.

"Quick start acting normal." Whispered Luc

"O…ok" Nanami couldn't say things straight she was too surprised to talk properly.

(A/N Sorry about that! *Hide's under desk* Plz don't hurt me!!!)

The door opened and in entered some soldiers ready to do some training.

"Well I'll see you later Nanami." As he left the Dojo

"Yeah, see you……….later."

(Jowy in the bath)

"Ah…this feels nice." (A/N No not in that way you perverted people! Get that out of your heads!)

'Well, it looks like I'm the only one here. At least I can think things through in peace.' 

(A/N ok enough of that lets forward a bit when it's at night)

(Jowy and Riou's room)

"So how was your meeting Riou?" Questioned Jowy

"It's was boring but I still survived! How was your day Jowy?"

"It was very peaceful."

"Well that's nice to hear. I'm tired so I'm gonna go sleep k?"

"Ok. Night Riou."

"Night Jowy!"

Both of them feel asleep but in the middle of the night Jowy was woken up because he heard shivering and saw that the window was open and decided to shut it. Once he had shut it, he look over at Riou and save that his blanket was on the floor and that Riou was shivering. Slowly Jowy walked over to Riou and placed the blanket over him. As he did that a beam of moonlit was shinning on Riou's face to reveal him.

'Wow! He looks so great tonight. I wonder if I could touch his lips.' And slowly Jowy bent down and lowered his face to kiss his lips, to taste them. Slowly he lowered his head and he was about to brush his lips onto his……………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N SORRY!!!!!!!! I wanted to give you a cliffhanger! Plz review (No flames plz) also, to tell you that Julia (Is that how you spell it?) is NOT In this fic! But if you want me to put her in the fic then plz mention it in the review! Well I'll try to update soon!

Anyways keep on smiling

Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison 


	3. Riou cursed?

It's all about the heart

A/N Hiya!! I've had a few more reviews and there names are-

GreatLight432- Thanks for you review! Also, I'm glad that you could be my better reader but for some reason I can't e-mail it to you but anyway I'm glad you liked my story! Plz keep on reviewing!

Shadows Apprentice- Yeah I was meant to say Jillia! (Thanks for the spelling mistake) Yeah I agree. Because if I put her in it will ruin everything that I have planned! Plz keep on reviewing.

Oh yes! I'm going to do a reminder of what happened the last time so you can remember what happened ok?

Well I hope you enjoy this chap!

P.S. One more thing! If a text has these '.' Then they are thinking but if it has these "." Then they are speaking ok?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(What happened last time)

Both of them fell asleep, but in the middle of the night, Jowy was woken up by the sound of shivering and saw that the window was open and decided to shut it. Once he had shut the window, he looks over at Riou's bed and saw that his blanket was on the floor and that Riou was shivering. Slowly Jowy walk's over to Riou and placed the blanket over him. As he did that a beam of moonlit was shinning on Riou's face to reveal him.

'Wow! He looks so great tonight. I wonder if I could touch his lips.' And slowly Jowy bent down and lowered his face to kiss his lips, to taste them. Slowly he lowered his head and was about to brush his lips onto his………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Present time)

Jowy was about to brush his lips onto Riou's when a shot of pain travelled up Jowy's right arm.

'Ouch what was that? Was it my rune?' Jowy slowly lifted his right hand up and saw that his rune was shinning with a bright light.

'What's going on? My rune has never acted like this before!' And before he could blink a person all dressed in black stood in front of Jowy.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Ah, too many questions yet so little time, but let me tell you this Jowy, I am your rune in a human form (A/N I know it's stupid) and I have come to warn you."

"My rune? What have you come to warn me about?" At this moment Jowy was starting to sweat hoping that it didn't have anything to do with Riou.

"I can sense that Riou has feelings for another and that, he has been cursed."

"What? He loves someone else……………and cursed."

"Yes he loves another but it's not my place to tell you. Also he is cursed and if you don't find an antidote to cure him he will slowly start to die."

Jowy was stunned to hear this information that he felt tears swelling up in his eyes but fought back to keep him from showing his weakness.

'I can't believe it……….Why Riou? Why? I must find a way to help him even……………even if he doesn't love me…. I would kill myself if he was to die!'

"I am sorry that he does not feel the same way that you do him but it's his choice and freewill." As he said this he slowly walked up to Jowy and hugged him gently (A/N In a friendly way silly)

"Please don't cry master I'm always here to help you if you need me." And with that he disappeared and returned into Jowy's rune. Jowy was left all alone in the darkness again sobbing quietly. 

"Why?" Jowy questioned to no one in particular. He lowered his head, kissed Riou on the forehead and went back to his bed.

"Sweet dreams…Riou."

(Next morning)

Nanami had already woken up and forgot all about Jowy and Riou because she was thinking about Luc.

'Why am I still thinking about him? Do I lov………….NO! Don't think like that Nanami I bet it was just a dream! Yeah…but then why does my heart disagree? Oh Nanami what are you going to do?' 

*Knock, knock* 

"Who's there?"

"It's me Luc! Are you dressed?" As Nanami heard this she could feel her cheeks starting to burn and that her heart was skipping beats

"Y...yeah come in."

"Alright." The door slowly opened to reveal Luc and Nanami thought that the temperature was staring to go up. (A/N But we know that it's not LOL!)

'I have never noticed that Luc looked so good! His eyes are so…so how should I say it? Dreamy!' (A/N Sorry I couldn't think on anything)

"Hey Nanami want to get something to eat?"

"Y…yeah sure why not?" Both of them walked out of the room and down the corridors. When they where half to Hai Yo's Luc grabbed Nanami's hand and gave it alight squeeze before letting go.

(Jowy and Riou's room)

"Hey Riou wake up!"

"Just five more minutes Nanami." Riou pulled the blanket over his head and turned the opposite side.

"Come on Riou, WAKE UP!!!" Once Jowy had shouted, Riou shot up from his head.

" Ok" OK I'm up! Wait your not Nanami."

"Well of course silly I'm your b-e-s-t f-r-i-e-n-d Jowy!"

"Yeah I think I know Jowy…………anyway where is Nanami? It's odd that she hasn't woken us with that cold ice!"

"Yeah I know it's VERY odd." Both of them nodded and laughed

"Hahaha! Well anyway lets go and get something to eat before she comes!"

"Yeah lets go…Oh wait I need to get changed first so I'll meet you there?"

"Na, I'll wait for you."

"Ok, but first turn around." And Jowy turns around with a bright red face. (A/N Poor Jowy Hehehe)

(A few minutes later)

"Ok done. Now lets go!"

"Good I'm starved!" 

Both of them jogged down to Hai Yo's and as they entered they saw Nanami and Luc………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N Sorry!! (Hides under desk) Plz don't hurt me! I'm a little tired and I'm ill so I don't really have enough energy to type but hey at least I've updated! 

Well plz review and I'll be eternally grateful! And plz don't be afraid to give me some ideas or tips! I'll try to update as soon as possible ok! 

Anyways keep on smiling

Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison


	4. Gremio and the cooking competition

It's all about the heart  
  
A/N- Hiya!! I'm so sorry for the super long delay!!! My Internet has been down and out of the counting and it's been really hard to get it connected again! Also I have just recently busted my arm and is killing me at the moment ^_^; I'll try and make this chappy longer for my absence also a bit funnier perhaps?  
  
Thank you for the reviewers and I hope that you will keep on reading! I wouldn't be doing this without your support! Anyway I'm going to keep quiet now and on with the story! .....................................................................................................................................  
  
What happened last time-  
  
(Jowy and Riou's room)  
  
"Hey Riou wake up!"  
  
"Just five more minutes Nanami." Riou pulled the blanket over his head and turned the opposite side.  
  
"Come on Riou, WAKE UP!!!" Once Jowy had shouted, Riou shot up from his head.  
  
"Ok" OK I'm up! Wait your not Nanami."  
  
"Well of course silly I'm your b-e-s-t f-r-i-e-n-d Jowy!"  
  
"Yeah I think I know Jowy............anyway where is Nanami? It's odd that she hasn't woken us with that cold ice!"  
  
"Yeah I know it's VERY odd." Both of them nodded and laughed  
  
"Hahaha! Well anyway lets go and get something to eat before she comes!"  
  
"Yeah lets go...Oh wait I need to get changed first so I'll meet you there?"  
  
"Na, I'll wait for you."  
  
"Ok, but first turn around." And Jowy turns around with a bright red face. (A/N Poor Jowy Hehehe)  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
"Ok done. Now lets go!"  
  
"Good I'm starved!" Both of them jogged down to Hai Yo's and as they entered they saw Nanami and Luc.................... ...................................................................................................................................  
  
Gremio and the cooking contest  
  
McDohl was walking down the corridors of Dragoon castle. He wasn't sure of to where he was going; he just followed his own two feet and 'bang' he crashed into someone.  
  
"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help you up." McDohl offered his hand and helped the 'girl' up.  
  
"No, It was all my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going either.........McDohl?" Kasumi looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I've decided to come and visit Riou, but I'm kind of lost and decided to follow my instincts and they lead me to you."  
  
"Well as long as we've bumped into each other, do you want anything to eat? The cook here is great his name is Hai Yo! And speaking of cooks, were is Gremio?"  
  
"Yeah I would love to have something to eat. I don't know where Gremio is he was behind me a second ago and then he kind of disappeared."  
  
"Don't you think we should find hi...never mind, he's here." Gremio came running up to them panting and shouting  
  
"Young master! Young master! I've found you at last!"  
  
"Where were you Gremio?"  
  
"Umm...well you see I had to go to the toilet and well you know I got kind of lost." As soon as Gremio had said this McDohl and Kasumi fell down Anime style.  
  
"Err...yeah Gremio. Just remember to tell me next time, ok?"  
  
"Ok...So shall we go to Hai Yo's for some lunch?"  
  
"Yeah I would like to meet this Hai Yo, see what he's like." An evil spark shone in his eyes and he looked like he was about to do something nasty VERY nasty.  
  
(In Hai Yo's restaurant with Jowy and Riou)  
  
Jowy stood there in amazement and Riou kept on rubbing his eyes until they were bright red.  
  
"Riou pinch me and see if this is real!" *Riou smacks Jowy in the arm*  
  
"Ouch! What are you trying to do to me?" Jowy took his eyes off of Nanami and Luc and turned towards Riou, suddenly his eyes changing from surprised to lovingly once he set them upon him.  
  
"Sorry Jowy I didn't mean too!" Riou turned to him and rubbed the arm he hit "I didn't hurt you did I?" Jowy loved the way Riou rubbed his skin so gently and the glint from his eyes to show how sorry he was. His voice was like music to him whenever he talk to him "Don't worry I'm fine"  
  
'He is so sweet and innocent...who could of done this to him'  
  
"Ok! Well shall we go and interrupt there little *chat*?"  
  
"Haha, alright let's go" A spark started to glow in there eyes as they made there way across the wooden floor towards the table where the two *lovebirds* sat.  
  
(Back with McDohl and co)  
  
All three of them walked into the restaurant and saw that there were only a few people inside.  
  
"Well I guess it's are lucky day! This restaurant is rarely empty."  
  
"So is it that famous huh? I can't wait to taste the food!"  
  
"Hey Kasumi, could I be able to speak with this Hai Yo? Since he's not busy." Kasumi could see that Gremio still had that evil spark still in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe you can, but Gremio please don't do anything dangerous, please?"  
  
"Don't worry Kasumi. I won't hurt him!" Gremio walked over to the kitchen door and knocked twice. Slowly the door opened to reveal a man in a yellow Chinese tunic with black tracksuits.  
  
"Yes sir, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hai Yo! I want a cooking competition with YOU!" Hai Yo jumped back at this.  
  
"A cooking contest you say! Well I accept. Who will be your helper? Or will you work alone?"  
  
"I will work alone thank you, but you can have a helper a don't mind."  
  
"Then, let the contest begin!" And both of them were giving each other a death glare before setting up.  
  
"Gremio will be Gremio" As a large sweat drop slid down the back of McDohl's head  
  
(With Jowy and co)  
  
Jowy approached Nanami and tapped her on the shoulder. Nanami jumped out of her seat in surprise and turned around to face the rude person.  
  
"How dare you tap.........Jowy? Riou? What are you doing here?" Nanami had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well it is morning and we do eat in this world you know!" Jowy and Riou nodded there heads and took a seat beside the two at the table.  
  
"Good morning Luc! How are you this lovely morning?" Jowy said with a huge smile planted on his face.  
  
"I am fine, what about you Jowy, Lord Riou?"  
  
"We are ok and dry this morning oh and that reminds me! Nanami how come you never can this morning? It's very odd of you not to come and soak us with your evil ice cold water!" *laughs silently*  
  
"Err.... umm...." Nanami's face started to go bright red and hide face with her hands. She looked up and took a deep breath; suddenly she saw movement at the doorway and look towards it. She saw McDohl and Gremio entering with Kasumi.  
  
"Look by the door! Is that McDohl and Gremio? What are they doing here?"  
  
"Nanami as we said before we humans.........did you just say McDohl?" Riou started to search the room with his eyes until he spotted a boy with a green and purple bandanna standing next to a man dressed in a blue suit with a green cape. Riou got up from his chair and look at Nanami,  
  
"I'll let you off this time." And ran towards his old friends  
  
'Phew...that was a close one!'  
  
"Don't think you're done with me Nanami!" Jowy had an evil glint in his eyes as he look towards her and Luc. "Now! Tell me everything"  
  
'Oh no...'  
  
(McDohl and co)  
  
"Hey McDohl! Gremio!" McDohl and Gremio look towards the place where the voice was coming from and they both smiled.  
  
"Riou my old friend! How have you been?" McDohl held out his hand for Riou to shake.  
  
"I have been well! What about you and Gremio?" Riou gladly took McDohl's hand and shacked it.  
  
"We have been great for the past few days. I hope you don't mind if we could stay here for a few days as we need some rest and a more comfier place to sleep if you know what I mean."  
  
"Of course I don't mind you are one of my dearest friends! Stay as long as you want!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me, Gremio I saw you talking to Hai Yo a while ago. May I ask why?" A suspicious look came from Riou's face as he saw that mischievous glint in Gremio's eyes.  
  
"Me and Hai Yo are going to have a friendly cooking competition." Riou started to laugh and patted Gremio's back.  
  
"Good old Gremio, always trying to find a little competition. Well let's get the room ready for the event." Gremio and Riou laughed and started to walk off into the direction were the tables were being set up for the competition. An even bigger sweat drop then before fell down McDohl's back as the two started walked off.  
  
"Nothing's changed..." He followed on soon after.  
  
(Cooking contest A/N sorry I'm just going to make this up as I go along)  
  
Good-evening everyone I will be your host Fu ten Chen (Applause)  
  
Today's panel of judges are- Flik. Also known as blue thunder. He has girls running after him 24/7. He likes to eat delicate dishes. 'I'll get you after the contest Fu ten'  
  
Viktor. Also known as bear. People fear him on the outside but on the inside he is a big softy! He likes to eat his meats. 'You better watch what you call me!'  
  
Kasumi. She is a ninja. She likes her spices.  
  
McDohl. He was the leader of the liberation army but now he is travelling around the world with his companion Gremio. He loves his stews.  
  
Viktor and Flik are looking at each other and then at McDohl.  
  
"Hey is that really McDohl Flik?"  
  
"No, it's Yuber. Of course it is you dope!"  
  
"But what is he doing here? Also, where's Gremio?"  
  
"You don't think that he's the contestant?"  
  
"Well let's find out."  
  
"Here is are contestant........................GREMIO!"  
  
"Well there's your answer Viktor."  
  
"No you don't say." As a large sweat drop appeared at the back of his head.  
  
"And now here's the moment you've all been waiting for its HAI YO! Now choose your recipes."  
  
"Okay it looks like they've finished choosing now, LET'S START COOKING!" (Weird music in the background Lol!)  
  
(Viktor) – 'What is up with that music? Someone change it please before I burst!'  
  
(Flik)- 'Viktor doesn't look so good...I hope he don't scream and shout like last time...'  
  
(Kasumi)- 'This music is great. I wonder what McDohl is thinking' Kasumi takes a quick peek at McDohl then quickly turned her head back with a red hue on her cheeks.  
  
(McDohl)- 'Kasumi doesn't look ok; she's a little red. *Sigh* I hope this ends soon...'  
  
Ok the chiefs seem to have finished their dishes. We are going to vote from a numbers one to five with five being the highest and one being the lowest. All right first off we have the starters: From Gremio's side we have crabmeat mixed in with a salad slightly spiced with a touch of olive oil. *Everyone eats some* May we have the results please!  
  
Viktor- 4  
  
Flik- 4  
  
Kasumi-5  
  
McDohl-5  
  
We have some good results here! Now is Hai Yo dish, we have Tomato soup mixed with some basil and pepper. *Everyone eats some* May we have some results please!  
  
Viktor- 3  
  
Flik- 4  
  
Kasumi- 4  
  
McDohl- 4  
  
Some ok results here! Next we have the main course. First off is Gremio with mince stew not too greasy, onions, and carrots with peppers a pinch of salt mixed in with some bay leaf! *Everyone eats some* Results please!  
  
Viktor- 5  
  
Flik- 5  
  
Kasumi- 5  
  
McDohl- 5  
  
Excellent results here! Next is Hai Yo's dish, we have some fried fish in lemon juice, topped with slices of tomatoes and chives. *Everyone eats some* the results please!  
  
Viktor- 5  
  
Flik- 3  
  
Kasumi- 4  
  
McDohl- 4  
  
Not to bad results here! Finally is the desert dish! First off we have Gremio's! Ok so here we have a classical banana split and inside we have vanilla ice cream topped with sprinkles and fresh strawberries! *Everyone eats some* Final results please!  
  
Viktor- 5!  
  
Flik- 5!  
  
Kasumi- 5!  
  
McDohl- *sigh* 5  
  
Excellent results again! Last but not least we have Hai Yo's final dish! We have a vanilla flavoured cupcake filled with chocolate inside, topped with some icing sugar! *Everyone eats some* Final results of the day please!  
  
Viktor- 5  
  
Flik- 4  
  
Kasumi- 5  
  
McDohl- 5  
  
Great results here! Now the moment you have all been waiting for! If my calculations are correct! The final results are: Gremio with a whopping 58! And Hai Yo with a great 50! So today's winner is: GREMIO!! *Everyone claps*  
  
"Yes I won! It was a great competition Hai yo!" A big smile was planted on Gremio's face as he stretched his hand out for Hai Yo to shake, Hai Yo accepts  
  
"You are one of the best chiefs I have ever gone up against! You must teach me some of your recipes one day!" Hai Yo walks back into his grand kitchen and starts to cook again for his costumers. Riou runs up to Gremio and pats him on the back.  
  
"You were great Gremio! I wish I were one of the judges so I could taste some of the food! They looked delicious!"  
  
"Well Riou you're in luck! It so happens that I didn't eat any of the food put in front of me, well not Gremio's anyway." Tears formed in Riou's eyes.  
  
"Thank you!!!!!" Suddenly in a flash Riou was gone like lightning and towards the judges table were the food was sitting. Two huge sweat drops fell down McDohl and Gremio's back as they saw their friend stuffing himself with food.  
  
"Young master, why didn't you taste my food?" Gremio look towards McDohl in a confused way  
  
"I didn't need to taste it Gremio! I already know what it tastes like and that it's the best food ever!" McDohl winks at Gremio and laughs  
  
"You should know that by now Gremio!" McDohl turns around and starts to walk over to the stairs so that he may go outside into the gardens.  
  
'Same old master, seems like it was only yesterday that he was small now he's all big and grown up...does he still need me? No! Don't think like that! The last time you did you made the master fall into tears and distracted him from his work! I must stay alive and keep him company, protect him...' Soon after, Gremio followed McDohl.  
  
(Somewhere in shadow)  
  
'Gremio...He has been by his master for so long that I think he has forgotten me...if only I could pluck up the courage to confront him...tell him how I feel, but what will i say? What if he doesn't like me? Oh cruel word! Maybe I could tell him...at the ball...yes at the ball'  
  
(Back with Riou)  
  
"Ahh...that was great! I'm so full that I can't even move." Riou leans back on his chair and closes his eyes. Meanwhile Jowy gets up from his chair and walks towards him.  
  
"Riou! Get up I has got some great news to tell you!" Jowy's face starts to turn evil like as he attempts to wake Riou.  
  
"Come on Riou! It's about Nanami and Luc!" Riou suddenly jumps up with eyes wide open.  
  
"I'm up, what's the news huh, huh? Come on I want to know!" He starts to jump up and down like a five year old wanting to go outside and play.  
  
'He looks so cute like that' "Calm down Riou! We can't discuss it here, let's go to your room." Jowy starts to walk off down the hallway and Riou follows. As soon as they reach the room, Jowy closes the door and sits on a chair.  
  
"Sit down Riou." Jowy pulls a chair next to him and gestures Riou to sit there.  
  
"Alright, so what's the news?" Riou leans forward with eager eyes.  
  
"Haha you're going to love what I have found out! Well yesterday when you left for the meeting Nanami decided to go to the dojo. Off she went and started training then, out of nowhere Luc comes and ask to train with her! Nanami agreed oh and did I mention they were in the dojo a-l-o-n-e? Well anyway both of them started and when they finished..." Riou was starting to get a little anxious by now and was wondering on what would happen next.  
  
"When they finished Luc won and Nanami was upset and said *I will have to train harder*. Luc smiled and walked towards her saying *Allow me to help you* Nanami got excited and said *that would be great* but then Luc went up to her and brought her in a hug saying *but first let me make you fell better* or something like that and started to kiss her but didn't get to because other people were entering the dojo. That is why today she didn't wake us up because she couldn't stop thinking about him!" Riou fell off his chair in amazement.  
  
"This is...a miracle! No more wet mornings!!!!" Riou ran around the room like mad and jumped on the bed.  
  
'Riou is so sweet when he's hyper...I can't let that go to waste!' Jowy got up and join him in his little celebration party. *Knock, knock* Jowy climbed off the bed and answered the door.  
  
"Who's there? Why good morning Fitcher! What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm here to collect Lord Riou for an important meeting today, and good morning to you too!" Fitcher smiled and looks over at the bed where Riou was jumping so happily.  
  
"You seem rather hyper today my Lord." Riou stops jumping and climbed down off the bed.  
  
"Err...Heehee well there's a really good explanation for it! I will be with you in a minute in the VIP room, I just need to tell Jowy something before I leave."  
  
"As you wish my Lord. Take care Jowy." Fitcher bows then departs.  
  
"Jowy I need you to do me a favour please?" Riou asked with pleading eyes  
  
"Haha, what is it?"  
  
"Would you be able to find Gremio and give this package and this note to him please?" Riou takes them out and hands them to Jowy.  
  
"Of course I will! Know you better hurry up and go! You know what Shu is like when you're late."  
  
"Haha, yeah he would go berserk! Well I will see you later Jowy!" and with that Riou runs off out the door and up the stairs.  
  
'I wonder what's inside the package...No I better not open it, I don't want to upset him...what if it's Gremio Riou loves...well if it is I can't force him to hate Gremio...if only I could... ...........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N- *Hides under table* don't kill me! I'm tired and my arm is hurting me! I wish I could make it longer but well you know why. Again I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the long update! Oh and I need your help! Remember in this chap there is someone in shadow? Well I need someone from either Suikoden one or two (female please) to suit him you know? Well I'm going to go now! Anyways keep on smiling Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison  
  
P.s. I've gotten worse haven't I? 


	5. Nanami and Luc

It's all about the heart  
  
A/N- Today it is rainy like cats and dogs so, I decided to update on this story! I have started another fic but for some reason everyone hate it. Cries in corner I hope that doesn't happen to this story.... remember that English is NOT my first language and that I might have a few grammar/spelling mistakes lurking somewhere.  
  
Here's the feedback on what's happening.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................. What happened last time-  
  
"Jowy I need you to do me a favour please?" Riou asked with pleading eyes  
  
"Haha, what is it?"  
  
"Would you be able to find Gremio and give this package and this note to him please?" Riou takes them out and hands them to Jowy.  
  
"Of course I will! Now you better hurry up and go! You know what Shu is like when you're late."  
  
"Haha, yeah he would go berserk! Well I will see you later Jowy!" and with that Riou runs off out the door and up the stairs.  
  
'I wonder what's inside the package...No I better not open it, I don't want to upset him...what if it's Gremio Riou loves...well if it is I can't force him to hate Gremio...if only I could... ..............................................................................................................................................  
  
Luc was standing on top of a tall cliff, looking out towards the ocean. The wind blew through his chestnut hair making him brush it back every now and then. He stood there in deep thought about the one girl that has changed his life, the girl that has made him smile and laugh like he hasn't done before. He felt warm and cosy whenever he thought of her with the occasional blush planted on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and listened to the howling of the wind.  
  
"I see things in a different way from when I use to, what is happening to me?" A sigh escaped from his lips as he sat down on the spot and gazed up into the sky. All of his feelings started to swell up in his chest and his heart started to pound against it. He has never felt like this before, and he liked it.  
  
Meanwhile a girl was walking along the warm sands of the beautiful beach of Dragoon castle. As she walked her hair flew back with the wind and the hems of her skirt swayed gently to her every movement. She stopped in front of a pink shell and picked it up with delicate hands. While gently stroking the sand of the beautiful piece she started to go into deep thought. Her emerald eyes sparkled with joy as she turned towards the sea and gazed upon the magnificent colours of the sea.  
  
"Why do I feel so light and vulnerable? My head feels all dizzy and hazy." She sat down onto the warm sands and pushed her hair back. While giving a small yawn she placed her hands on her knees as she pulled them close to her chest.  
  
"Oh Nanami, what are you going to do with yourself?" She sighed and removed her shoes from her feet and placed them beside her. Slowly, Nanami got up from her spot and approached the icy waters to soak her feet in and relax. As Nanami dipped her feet into the blanket of sea she felt a shiver travel down her spine.  
  
"That was strange, nothing like that has happened before! Hmm..." Nanami took a few steps back and turned around. Nothing was behind her but heaps of sand. She studied the area more carefully but to no avail. She slowly started to walk backwards into the sea until she could feel the ice-cold sensation around her feet. Strangely she couldn't feel it around her feet but only under it. Slowly she look down at her feet and saw something that scared her terribly. Nanami was walking on water!  
  
Luc stood up from his position from hearing a small scream. He walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked down below into the rocky parts. He didn't see anything suspicious and shook it off. He started to make his way down the rocky road of the dusty cliff and onto the sandy beach of Dragoon castle. He was half way across the warm atmosphere until he heard his name being called out. Luc stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. Once again he heard the voice and it sounded very familiar to him. He spotted a pair of plain black shoes and instantly knew who was there.  
  
"Nanami? Where are you?" Luc looked around hastily in search for her.  
  
"I'm here Luc! Look out towards the sea!" Nanami shouted as loud as she could in hoping that Luc could hear her. She was still confused on how she got into her present position but she wasn't planning on moving in case something would happen to her. Luc turns around and looked out into the sea and beyond, there standing on top of the sea was a girl wearing a light pink skirt with a plain white top. Her hair flowed with the wind as he stared in wonder.  
  
"Help me please Luc, how did I get here?" Luc shook his head and thought for a while.  
  
'The only other person that can walk on water is...the water mistress...the one I am destined to...' He looked up into the sky and a smile crept up onto his face. He chanted a few words and stepped on the water, he walked towards Nanami and stood in front of her.  
  
"How did you do that Luc?" Nanami's face turned from fright to confusion. She tilted her head in wonder, waiting for an answer,  
  
"Don't you remember? I am a wind rune master, I can control the wind and that is what is keeping me on top of the water." Luc crossed his arms and waited for Nanami's response. Nanami placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her lower lip.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I must have forgot. Now can you please help me out?" Her eyes suddenly turned to pleading ones, the type that melted Luc heart as soon as he laid his own eyes upon her.  
  
"Just take my hand and follow me." Both Nanami and Luc held hands and blushed ten different shades of red as the made their way to the sandy beach. Once they set foot on land, Nanami grabbed her shoes and rushed trying to put them on. Luc laughed as she fell onto the sand, covering herself with it. He offered his hand and pulled her to her feet once again. The two spent the rest of the day at the beach, talking about their past life and training that they both have been through. As it was coming towards the end of the day they sat on a ledge and stared into the beautiful colours of the sunset. Pinks, purples, reds and oranges all blend together to create one giant painting in the sky. Nanami sighed and leaned in on Luc and closed her eyes. She could hear his light breathing and heartbeat.  
  
"It's getting a bit cold out now Nanami, I think we should call it a night." Luc lifted her chin up and smiled down at her. All of the emotions he had before slowly crept up on him again as he slowly leaned down towards her. Nanami was aware of what was happening but didn't stop him; she lifted her head towards him and waited for the moment. Their lips were about to brush each other when they heard someone singing a horrible tune, Nanami and Luc jumped up and brushed themselves off and looked towards the source of the voice. It was Viktor with a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in the other.  
  
"Hey what are you hick kids doing hick outside hick at this time? Hick" Viktor said in a drunk state, gulping down more wine when he finished.  
  
"We are...err...that's to say..." Both of their faces went red and stared at the sand, finding it interesting all of a sudden. Viktor laughed with a booming voice and hit Luc on the arm.  
  
"Well don't stay out too long hick Hey look there's Flik hick" Flik was walking towards the small group and looked at Viktor with disgust.  
  
"I don't see how I am best friends with you..." He shook his head and frowned.  
  
"Aww come on Flik, lighten up a little hick I'm just having hick some fun..." Flik sighed and pushed Viktor in the direction of the castle. A sweat drop fell down on everyone's head when Viktor started waving his hands in the air singing the awful song he attempted to sing before.  
  
"We should be going too Nanami, it's really late now." Nanami nodded and followed Luc into the Dragoon castle. They headed into the restaurant and ate their dinner in silence. Afterwards Nanami made her way to her room and bid Luc goodnight. Luc sat down next to the stone tablet and started to think.  
  
'Nanami must be the water mistress...how is it possible? I shall speak to Lady Laknaat tomorrow...'  
  
..............................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N- how is it? Good I hope. I was planning on making it longer but I don't have enough time unfortunately. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can!  
  
I made this chappy on Nanami and Luc because I don't know really...maybe the next chappy can be on Gremio and the mystery women...  
  
Anyways keep on smiling  
  
Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison 


End file.
